


Shoot the Messenger

by brightephemera



Series: Ruth!verse [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth and Quinn deal with a man who brings disappointing news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot the Messenger

February, 10 ATC - 1.5 years before the confirmation of the Wrath

_Nar Shaddaa_

The messenger wasn’t articulating very well. Apparently he hadn’t been expecting a Sith. But he had frustrating news for the Sith, and he put his hand to his blaster at exactly the wrong time.

Quinn stepped from the shadows like a knife. In a movement so natural as to be almost soothing he gripped the messenger's wrist, twisted, sent his blaster clattering away, wrenched his arm up behind his back, and pulled him into a headlock.

The messenger foamed a little, staring now at the Sith standing before him.

Quinn's bared teeth moved near the messenger's ear. "You were right to identify the most dangerous person in the room. And stupid to fail to notice second place."

Ruth closed the distance, kicking the fallen blaster aside. She made eye contact. The messenger blinked furiously before resigning himself to looking at her.

She spoke with the hard-edged command she maintained for such occasions. "Do you have your master's response to my inquiry?"

Quinn sneered. "I believe he is the response, my lord."

"I see. I didn't think I would have to ask again." She studied the whites of her prisoner's eyes. "Can you carry a message for me?"

He gagged. Ruth nodded to Quinn and Quinn loosened his grip. The prisoner licked his lips. "I don't even know this guy, he hired me cold. I won't come after you again. Just let me go."

Ruth sighed. He wasn't understanding his position very well. "If I decide to let you live, can you carry a message for me?"

The pause was brief enough to suggest some very fast thought. "Yes."

"I believe he'll find that settling the trade deal in the Empire's favor opens avenues to which he would not otherwise have access. Furthermore I believe that forcing me to grant another audience would not end well for him." She had policies. Try reason before fear, and fear before blood. But crime lords were strangely resistant to reason. And the man before her was unconvinced. Well, she could be a little like what he expected. "And if not, well. Like my associate said. He's only the second most dangerous person in the room." She leaned in. "I spare you so you can inform your Butcher. My next correspondence will be face. To. Face." She activated her saber, keeping it low, pointed at the ground. "Do you require any more convincing? Because I can provide it."

The man had to peer over Quinn's tight arm to stare at the red blade. "No! No. No, my lord. I'll tell him everything."

“Thank you.” She looked to Quinn and Quinn nodded at her, something a little bit proud on his face. “You may go.”

The messenger didn’t have to be told twice.


End file.
